Ark 21 Episode 53: A new day
metropolis-destruction.jpg Retyubionuytcrxcy.jpg 8537d4f1fdef0d1077fd9a1845523dc5.jpg 4578.jpg K'.full.73530.jpg Sun_ken_rock_soft_by_dhako889-d77gqw5.png Okabe.Rintarou.full.620737.jpg Michiwounded.jpg ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kfm4ZdTTJo ) Zeus stood atop a building as he looked down at the carnage before him, it pleased him to see the city in turmoil. He could hear people praying again, praying for a savior and it was fueling him, giving him power. " The wont' defeat the horsemen... and within an hour of time, that bomb will drop and destroy everything that they've ever known. But my matter is this, where, is, the shard..." Zeus said looking over to his right to see one of his minions holding Blight over the building, choking the life out of him. " ITS... W-WERE LOOKING FOR IT! Just... Just give me a second! " The Minion tossed Blight back onto the roof of the aslyum where he hit the ground in a roll. Zeus himself placed his boot onto Blights chest as he began to crush his sternum. " And... what do you suppose we do.." " Let me... Let me tell you that we've just used one of the Scanner Spheres, and we've found one of the Shards here in the city! Lockmen, Lockmen's going right now to get it ! Yeah, ju-Just you wait your majesty! " He said wheezing, Zeus finally let his foot up and Blight shot up coughing up a storm as he shook his head. " C'mon Donald... Dont let me down..." Meanwhile... ( http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI#TRIGUN-Colorless_Sky ) The sky had been casted with crimson blood red. With hades black obsidian clouds. And a large purple ball the size of the sun over head. The city had been in utter chaos. And the Horsemen were still at battle. Suzume and Nadine would have been escorted by none other then Cheif Brownie. With " Kin told me to make sure you guys were out of the city... I'm going to take us somewhere safe. " Lockmen said as he continued to drive. Nadine in the front seat while Suzume in the back. The police scanned was blaring with bad news before he turned it off with a scowl on his face. " These guys I swear. You'd think they'd be able to defeat four lousy horsemen of the apocalypse. " He said chuckling. It may have been questionable as to why he had been escorting them instead of fighting. But he would have answered with sarcasm of some sort. Ultimately dodging the question. " So. Su'su? kin calls you do that so I will too. When's the baby due? " he said turning the rear view mirror down so he could see her. Suzume Yasutake: Suzume sat quietly in the back seat of the car, she had been off a bit since the hooded man came and left the package with her. Ultimately dying on the front door step of Nadine's store. Things had gone progressively down hill since then. Her father had evacuated with many from District 2, and she hadn't heard from him since. She had begged to go with him but he said she'd be better off with Nadine. Now they were on there way somewhere Kin's eccentric boss driving herself and Nadine somewhere safe. She didn't know where exactly but despite Nadine's past with the chief, she told Suzume they could trust him. Nadine sat across from Donald in the car, then reached forward and switched off the radio. She gave him a look that, dared him to say something about it. She was thinking of the young girl who sat quietly in the back seat. He hadn't explained much more than, Kin had asked him to take she and Suzy out of the city. She assumed he had some sort of plan, if there was anything he was good at it was finding places to hide. When, he made the comment about how they should be done with the horsemen already Nadine shot a glare on his direction. "Donald don't complain, you're not out there sticking your neck out for the good of humanity. Hell will freeze over before you would do something like that." Nadine shook her head and glanced at Suzume through the rearview mirror, the girl had been pretty quiet since the visitor they had, at the store a few days before. Then with the evacuation and losing contact with her father it was obviously taking a toll on the teenager emotionally. When the chief addressed the question of the baby's due date, Suzume was sort of pulled out of her own head for a moment. "Late August to early September, the doctor didn't really believe me when I said I knew the day the baby was conceived. So she said around September 9th... I know it will be before that though." Despite having a smile on her face when she talked about the baby. Her tone of voice held a hint of sadness to it. Nadine gave a worried look, "Hey... everything will work out Suzy... just you wait and see." Suzume looked down at the backpack laying on the seat next to her. It held some personal tthings of hers but unknown to everyone else it held the package that was given to her just a few days ago by a dying man. She had taken what he had said to heart... and kept whatever it was close to her at all times. Nocturnal: Lockmen nodded his head. Continuing his driving and before long he had taken then through an unknown district 3 passage that led them right out of the outskirts of the city in the desert area. Lockmen turened his attention back over to Suzume and then over to Nadine. " This place I'm taking you guys to. Is very secure. Kin only deserves the best for his family... " He said looking back at Suzume with a wolfish grin. Something that would appear to be out of even his character. It seemed.... Sinster. " You know. All he does is talk about you. All the time. It's cute you know... To be young , dumb, and in love. " He said continuing his driving until they hit a turn that lead them out to the last pieces of old New York. It was like an old gas station but it was obviously run down. Getting out of the car he walked towards it dusting his hands clean. As he looked over at this Barron waste land. Old new york, the old remains of the destroyed new york. It's blocked off from the rest of the city, due to illegal trafficking of weaponry and other things in this area.Yakuza, and certain gangs have the access barcode tattoo'd somewhere on there bodies that allows them access into Old new york. The Entrance to old New york, is a large door in District 1. The person has to place there bar-code next to a reader for the door's walls to open. Then they would be materialized where they would enter the old city. In there, Zombie like creatures called the Dan's lurk among the area feeding off of each other. " Alright girls. This is it. We should be... Safe out here. " He said opening up the old rickity door to the gas station. He stepped in first looking left to right as he took a deep breathe. " Ahhhhh now this is spacious huh!? Let's move ladies we have to be lively. I'll see if I can cut the power on. " He said walking down into the back room door. Closing it behind him. The doors suddenly clicked and the lights turned on. But the windows had blacked itself out and the doors bared itself down. As if to... " There! " Lockmen said as he came back up. " Now were safe... No one can get in now. " He said smiling at the two of them. Suzume Yasutake: As she looked around she wondered what it all might have looked like before the war so long ago. Then she wondered if Kasaihana would end up like this... if the horsemen won. Suzume put her hand on her stomach, she hoped for the sake she and Kin's child that wouldn't be the case. Part of her wanted to be with everyone else trying to fight the horsemen. Then the motherly side of her would rear up and she knew that what they were doing was the best course of action for now. Nadine went to pick up the backpack but Suzume swiftly pulled it to herself. The older woman shrugged and didn't say much concerning the gesture. She was just trying to be nice and carry it for Suzy, but she wasn't going to force the issue if she really wanted to carry it. She gestured for Suzume to walk between she, and Donald as they made their way into the building. It was old... and dusty, but she figured with a bit of work they could spruce it up. She stayed close to Suzume, while Donald wandered off to cut on the power. Looking around the best she could the windows were blacked out and all the doors were bared. Nadine thought it was a bit odd. She shook the thought from her head, and just chalked it off to a way to keep the Dan's from getting in. "Donald.... what if we need to get out?" Nadine turned and looked at him with genuine curiosity. Nocturnal: " Oh.. you won't need to. " He said taking out his scanner and showing it to the both of them. " Do you ladies know what this is? Of course you don't..." He said letting his hand drop as he tilted his head up. " This is a Sphere, it can Track Down Shards of Nirvana, but it needs the bio-mass energy of 300 people in order for it to work. You see... Shards of Nirvana are fuled by bio-energy. It's an essintal that we get bio energy to find them. And well... my Scanner tells me. That, the last trace of Shard of Nirvana energy was around you too. " He said taking his other hand, and pulling out his Death Rod Pistol, aiming it at the both of them. The Death Rod Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System or the 45MW.TRG Death Rod is the iconic handgun carried by enlisted E.O.D. officers. The gun is able to determine the identity of its holder, and requires authentication and wireless connection to the Boom-Network System ( The Creator of the Boom-Network sharing its ownership withthe KPD now after they bought it out. ) in order to operate. Also, each individual gun can only be heard by the user currently registered to it. When the Death Rod is aimed at a target, it continuously reads and sends psychological data (Bio Information) about the person on which it is focused to the Boom-Network for calculation. When this value exceeds a certain level (indicating that the target is mentally unstable and more likely to commit a violent crime), the gun will be able to fire. If the level does not exceed fixed levels, the muzzle will not open and a safety device will be activated to prevent the user from pulling the gun's trigger. The gun is unable to work when it is not linked wireless to the Boom-Network System in most circumstances. However he's tweaked the weapon so it works on anyone, which is illegal to the highest degree."...Where's the Shard..." He said aiming the gun at the both of them. A Scowl on his face. Suzume Yasutake: Nadine pit herself between the gun and Suzume. "Donald you son of a bitch! I trusted you, this is nuts whats this going to prove?! You sleazy snake.... you realize as soon as Kin finds out what you've done." She gave a disgruntled sigh and looked down at the floor. "To think.... I even. Dammit.... why does this shit always happen to me. I was beginning to think you changed Donald... that maybe... just maybe." Her head shot up from the spot she was staring a hole into on the floor. "You had learned to care about something more than your own damn skin! So what did they bribe you with Donald, what did they promise you if you found the shard! You think they're gonna spare you.... idiot... as soon as you hand it over... You're a dead man!!!" Suzume watched the scene unfold in front of her voice was caught in her throat. She knew the chief was shady at times but... not to this extent. Now, Nadine stood between her and him trying to protect her it was all too much. Nocturnal: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQ_uQqDAydE ) Lockmen kept his gun up at Nadine and Suzume, her words didnt even phase him as he smirked. " Oh, but I have changed. " He said circling the duo. " Sector Olympus has hired me and an Old CIA buddy of mine to find these Shards. Heh, he wouldn't ask us if he didnt know we could get the job done. " He said smirking at Nadine. " My readings on my scanner are proving to show that there is some sort of shard essnces around you two, and only you two, our of the whole city. One of you... has to have it, and im going to get it. " He said clicking back on his gun as it shifted. " One way... or another. Now... " He said taking a step back to the basement door opening it for the two of them. " Why don't you two make yourself at home down in the basement, I have... a few friends down there that may be intersted in meeting you two. " He said tilting his head to the left as he mointed them to the door. " MOVE IT! " He said shouting at the top of his lungs. His ear piece chimed and soon enough he heard a faint noise in his ear piece. " The Mega-Dome is about to rev up the explosives I think... " " No need now, I have a sphere and ive already tracked the shard. " Lockmen said to the man on his ear piece. " Good, I guess our training didnt goto waste for you. Either way, two sphere's are better then one. I'll have our man Arcane handle the second sphere, you just find the shard. " " Roger that..." Lockmen said before turning back to Suzume and Nadine. " Well... lets move it, we dont have all fucking day, GO! " Suzume Yasutake: Nadine held onto the shocked Suzume, as they followed Brownie's orders. She didn't want to make any movements that could possibly put the younger woman in danger. She didn't know what Donald was capable of at this point. Not that he had been fully trustworthy before. "I'm sorry Suzy, this is my fault. I let old feelings get in the way and let my guard down. Now because of that we're both in danger.", she gave a heavy sigh as they headed down a flight of stairs. The whole time there wasn't much of a reaction from Suzume. She hung her head, Nadine could feel her breathing heavily and it almost felt like she was trembling. This only made Nadine worry about her more. The last thing she wanted was the girl to have a nervous breakdown in the middle of everything. --- MEANWHILE --- ( http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=AastZeIJJDA#Naruto_Shippuden_OST_-_Sasuke_s_Ninja_Way ) Kin had been well on his way through the aslyum at this point and many enemies had fallen to him and Syl as they continued there Trek. After finding a winded Eden, and then catching back up to Red Velvet after nursing her back to health he left them all within one room that had been closed off while Kin continued his trot through the halls untill he reached the court-yard where all the thousands of sadistic in-mates had gathred mindlessly like some kind of ceremony. " ... So I thought..." Kin said as he stepped into the crowd and as he did. The In-mates would have all turned to him, making a path for him to walk through as he pushed on through. " Glad you could make it Tasanagi. " Blight said as he stood on a stage in the middle of the court-yard. Kin had tracked him down to this point, but even so it had been hard to find him, so why would he give up his postioning now. " Did you enjoy the wild goose chase I sent you on? It was rather exciting was it not? " Kin remained silent as he scowled with unleved amounts of hate towards this man known as Blight who had single handedly been the death of thousands. " The Grimiore. " Kin said as he pointed at Blight. " Its how you summoned The Horsemen, I saw the entry tape that you had about The Book. Its a portalable sub-space connected to something called The Dark Zone, and it allows you to summon certain creatures from there worlds to here so they can do your bidding. " Kin said letting his hand drop. " And thats how The Horsemen got here. Syl, AKA the Widow... was supposed to be your conduit that would have the control to use one of the Shards of Nirvana and there true power. " Kin said as he tilted his head up. " Correct again Tasanagi. " " And right now..." Kin said cutting him off. " Your setting all these in-mates up to die, to powerup something called a Scanner Sphere. " " Ah, now, thats where your wrong." Blight said to Kin as he pulled out a golden orb from his back pocket. " Infact your so wrong it hurts. Foolish boy, we have enough Scanner Spheres. This is a Nirvana Sphere, infused with the power to give someone the abilite to gain the powers of those from The First Civillization. And right about now, I will be unleashing said power upon all of you! " Kin looked around at the In-mates and they all seemed out of it. Or rather... zombified. " Your controling them!? " " Of course I am, no one cares for these lunatics why wouldnt I!? They all can persih for the sake of me gaining power surely that is understandable. " " No Blight, your The Only Lunatic here... your Under arrest fo- " " HA! HAHAHAAHAHAHAAH! YOU, ARREST ME!? NOW THAT... MADE ME LAUGH. " Kin continued to scowl at Blight from a distance. " You havent figured that part out yet? Your not that bright then. Me an-" " You and Lockmen are working together, and he's helping you find a Shard of Nirvana so that you both will be gained the respect to be within the ranks of Sector Olympus, so you can get your place over in MT. Olympus... am I correct? " " This time, you are. " Blight said as he bowed, showing Kin the sphere. " Are you ready to see what Ulimate power looks like? " As Blight said this, Kin watched as he began to open it, his eyes lit up realizing the horror that would come if he didnt step in and stop this right now. Kin dove forward but it was too-late. All of the brainwashed In-Mates would have shouted out in agonizing pain as golden auras would have left there forms and made there way into the sphere as Blight opened it slightly. ( http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=R_YMKrh7jYs#Fist_Of_The_North_Star_Kens_Rage_OST_-_The_Assassins ) The Sphere in Blights hands would have began to vibrate as all of the In-mates began to drop down creating a sea of death all around Kin. " YOU MONSTER! " The young detective said as he shouted up at Blight. Blights eyes lit up as he shifted into a form that was far beyond anything human. His physical state had excellerated beyond mortal means for a full 60 percent in capacity. His body had been casted in a black obsidian husk for skin and red markings that were spilling out with the pure energy of Nirvana that gave off an almost satanic glow as he stood there. " NOW! THE BLIGHT.... IS HERE! " supermanunchained3658.jpg Kin stood in horror as he watched Blight transform into this entity of ungodly porportions. " Cant you see Tasanagi. You've already lost, everything you know, you care for, is gone. Beaten stripped away from you, no one is here to defend this city. Everyone has lost..." With Blights new power he'd snap his fingers and show a portal of how the Horsemen had defeated everyone, from Wade, to Darius, to Leon, and everyone else that stood in there way. They were unbeatable, gods amongst men. Kin couldnt believe what he had been seeing the utter destruction that followed behind it all. " So... what say you now Tasanagi, will you die like the rest of them. Fighting a battle that you've already lost. You have no chance, no future. Your weak and will always be weak. No matter how much you try, you will never defeat me. Everything youve ever cared for is gone, your vision for this city is gone, look at your city now Tasanagi. Look at your city in its broken state that you and your family so harshly tried to protect. " Kin tilted his head up and looked back over at Blight. " Are you aware of Natural selection Tasanagi... " ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7m0IUJS-LOY ) He said as he tilted his head up at Kin all of the dead bodies in the room exploded into dust after there bodies had been sapped of there energy and soon a white mist frosted over the court yard in a white stream of air. " Natural selection is the gradual process by which heritable biological traits become either more or less common in a population as a function of the effect of inherited traits on the differential reproductive success of organisms interacting with their environment. It is a key mechanism of evolution. The term "natural selection" was popularised by Charles Darwin, who intended it to be compared with artificial selection, now more commonly referred to as selective breeding. Variation exists within all populations of organisms. This occurs partly because random mutations arise in the genome of an individual organism, and these mutations can be passed to offspring. Throughout the individuals’ lives, their genomes interact with their environments to cause variations in traits. (The environment of a genome includes the molecular biology in the cell, other cells, other individuals, populations, species, as well as the abiotic environment.) Individuals with certain variants of the trait may survive and reproduce more than individuals with other, less successful, variants. Therefore the population evolves. Factors that affect reproductive success are also important, an issue that Charles Darwin developed in his ideas on sexual selection, for example. Natural selection acts on the phenotype, or the observable characteristics of an organism, but the genetic (heritable) basis of any phenotype that gives a reproductive advantage may become more common in a population (see allele frequency). Over time, this process can result in populations that specialise for particular ecological niches and may eventually result in the emergence of new species. In other words, natural selection is an important process (though not the only process) by which evolution takes place within a population of organisms. Natural selection can be contrasted with artificial selection, in which humans intentionally choose specific traits (although they may not always get what they want). In natural selection there is no intentional choice. In other words, artificial selection is teleological and natural selection is not teleological. Natural selection is one of the cornerstones of modern biology. The term was introduced by Darwin in his influential 1859 book On the Origin of Species, in which natural selection was described as analogous to artificial selection, a process by which animals and plants with traits considered desirable by human breeders are systematically favoured for reproduction. The concept of natural selection was originally developed in the absence of a valid theory of heredity; at the time of Darwin's writing, nothing was known of modern genetics. The union of traditional Darwinian evolution with subsequent discoveries in classical and molecular genetics is termed the modern evolutionary synthesis. Natural selection remains the primary explanation for adaptive evolution. Meaning... the weak will fall and the strong will stand. " Blight took a few steps forward and then opened the palms of his hands as he scowled. " This city, has grown weak, this world, has grown weak. And with it's weakness it has been meant sure to die. But Sector Olympus, they have the power to restore this world. They have the power to defeat The shinto gods, and bring power and order back to this broken piece of rock. " Kin listened to him in his monolog about how his efforts could change the world. How what he was doing was right and because it was for a greater cause. And it was all bullshit to him, every guy he met like this with three 'holyier ' then thou concept made him sick. He hated the fact that they all thought themselves right, when they were the ones who were wrong. How could someone be so blind, how could someone be so.... weak. " You think you know this city, you dont know anything blight. Your no different then any other common thug... And Ill prove it to you..." ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fq3QmtV8vT0 ) Kin shifted in his Wolfbane form, his hulking form standing at its full height. ( After Kin was poisoned with the Venom drug, he devolped another transformation within the orginal. His eyes stared out at the new moon and his eyes went white as he began to shake violently as if he had been having a violent seizure. Foam soaked from his lips, his head shaking left to right aggressively as his boldy jolted up and down over and over again. All his bones broke on him at the same time, crushing and folding within the inside only for it to stop. Kin's body mass began to grow extensively, pushing him to his very limit as he became something else, a new breed of monster... something much more powerful. His fur coated his form, he laid under eden and had been 7'3 in height, his muscle mass had been expanded by ten times its orginal form. He had been way more powerful than his orginal Okami Curse form. He had become... wolf Bane... As Wolf-bane Kin's senses of sight, smell and hearing were enhanced to superhuman levels, even beyond his orginal lycan senses making them almost perfect. He could see objects, with perfect clarity, at much greater distances than normal humans. He retained this same clarity at night, enabling him to see perfectly in near-total darkness. His hearing was similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds beyond the capability of normal humans to hear. His sense of smell was highly developed and he could track a target by a scent for many miles. IN this state Kin possesse great superhuman strength. At his peak, he possesse sufficient strength to lift at least 20 tons. As the Wolfbane, Kin's musculature was vastly more efficient than that of a normal human and his orginal lycan form. His muscles produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than normal human muscles. At his peak, he could exert himself for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood impaired him. While transformed like this Kin's bodily tissues are much more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human. He could withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and tremendous impact forces without injury. He take the strongest blows Meta-human foes and managed to remain standing. Wolfbane, lifted Eden off of him and then tossed him on the other side of the room. Kin had become a raging beast, an uncontrollable one. He became this because of a few factors. The New moon being the main one. During a new moon, Kin is human once more but the Venom focuses on enhancing someone to there very best, which is his lycan form. It pushed him to his strongest Lycan form and allowed him to become this beast of Science and Demonic arts.Only on New-moons and when he injects himself with the venom drug, can he uses this new found power and even then he cannot control it,but he can control it a bit better than his oringal transformation. ) His fur had been as white as snow as he shed the clothing that he had been in to face this new foe. " COME! TASANAGI! " Blight said as he rushed him with a tackle through the wall. Kin managed to catch his footing and with his inhuman strength he tossed Blight at the speed of 120 MPH up and out of the aslyum to the other side. Kin kicking off the ground and caught him in a flurry fo slashes before Blight ended it with a thunderous punch which rocked him hard enough to blast Kin back to the ground. Kin landed on the ground with a crash but blasted right back into the air in attempts of punching Blight, but he'd weave Kin's strike and blast him away with a furious kick. BSN2zyqIQAAVRkf.png large.png With Kin's body blasting through the aslyum he'd land on the right side of The A-wing. Shaking his head left to right as he stood back up at his full height. " TASANAGI! " Blight shouted, but Kin's attention snapped back over to him in an instant as he readied himself. BOOM! They'd errupt in an epic clash of punchs being exchanged between the two of them! qtGOirw.gif The Impacts called the ground to shift and crack under there feet untill Kin managed to get one clean slugger into Blight's jaw. Blight tumbbled through the ground and Kin would have leaped down to follow him. " Where is Pippa..." Kin said as he stood over Blight on the ground. "... Oh her? We found the kitty, and skinned her and Jarvis alive. That'll teach them for betraying me..." Kin's eyes lit up and he'd roar out a hellish roar slamming his fist into Blights stomach so hard that he went crashing through the tower and back out to the court yard. " You used her... You used her to lure me here. And then you KILLED her.." " HAHAHA that's right Tasanagi... Zeus has a hit out on you for sometime. " Blight said standing at his full height. " Ive been sent as his personal assassian. All the while looking for a shard of course. " Kin got down in all fours as he scanned over Blight. " I must Admit Tasanagi. The Fact you've been able to keep up with me, is impressive. " Blight said as cracked his hands left to right. The both had a stare down before they charged back at each other! MEANWHILE ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk2U3Cm4rQM&index=16&list=PLHO37SszSdOwaH8Snu6zyHga-Wz33IrqC ) Brick had left Sian to tend to Leon while he flew off in the general direction of where he told him this Ochigi would be. His body soaring through the sky as he shifted himself left to right untill he'd finally make his way to the tower where he was instructed to go to. "... This is it. " He said staring up at the building untill he turned around to face None other Then The Four Horsemen of the apcolypse. "... I thought we killed this one..." Death Said as he cocked a brow. " Indeed we did, but yet he still lives. Foolish Mortal, we'll be done with you soon enough. " There was Brick. The Last line of defense against the Horsemen. Everyone else had been defeated, and with him by himself he'd realize that this... is what he was born to do. "... So, you guys are gonna try to take me out again huh. " He said clenching his fist. Ochigi would have rushed to the window to see the young man facing The horsemen. " Damn it Michiko, there here now! " Ochigi said rushing the doors as he made his way over to the equiptment and began to click and clak at the computers as quickly as he could. Brick knew he couldnt beat them, he needed to ge around them, he needed to get that last piece for there Nullifer to them. This is what he was born to do. " ... Well then. " Brick said tilting his head up as he stared up at the sky. " Looks like its up to me then. " He said cracking his knuckles as he looked at the four horsemen. " After today... I am no Longer Brick. You can call me Solar Brick... Yeah, I like that..." He said as his body began to radiate with flame like chi that they all would have recognized as War's energy. " BROTHER!? THATS YOUR CHI COMING FROM THIS YOUNG MAN... DOES THIS MEAN TH-" Boom! Brick had punched War so hard that his body would have tumbled backwards by 10 feet as he hit the ground with a massive collison. " WHAT!? HE HURT WAR!?!? " They all said in Unison. As Strife began to shoot at Brick he would have simply rose into the air, War's chi giving him the ability to debuf the gun fire into nothing. As he rose with his hands high above his head. tumblr_mh6td5odyA1qhpx4lo1_1280.jpg " This POWER! IT ISNT REAL! " Fury said as she leaped into the air in attempts of attacking Brick but he would have placed the palm of his hand in her face and engulfed her with the blast of chi that coated her in flame to the point she had been scortched to the point of no return. Death rushed to his sister to tend to her and as he did Ochigi would have come out In the Dark God Suit to assist the young brick. The suit for the dark god is desgined to protect all areas of the body with various sized Ragnite plates and coverings. There is no uncovered body part, that won't deflect any damage, the suit has been designed to be a walking tank weighing in at a Ton. The real danger of this suit, is the weares ability to move in it. Tetsu wears a special Mago-Electric Gravity yocto-fiber suit (for more information on the "yocotometer" look here http://www.answerbag.com/q_view/412353). The suit uses Yoctoelectric pulses to alter the gravity inside of the armour portion of the suit, allowing tetsu to feel "weightless" even while buried in a Ton of Ragnite armor. The Yoctofiber suit was an outdated CIA class project that was abandoned, but after the incident with the Ryoji Family, It was Ochigi Ryoji, who continued the project and perfected it as such. In short, the suit is a walking tank, able to take any amount of heavy damage and reamin unscrathed, and still be able to move silently and as swiftly as a shadow in the night. This combination makes the suit deadly, and by normal standards it cannot be dealt with esily. hjkjhkl;joiuio.jpg " KID! I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I GOT YOUR BACK, IM OCHIGI RYOJI! " Brick turned his head to the man as his eyes lit up. " YOUR THE ONE IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR! " He said tossing the final piece to Ochigi who caught the artifact. " Keyome Tasanagi sent it to you... He told me to tell you. To defend the light, you must first know the darkness. And must always be strong." Ochigi looked at the cube through the helmet of the dark god suit and nodded his head. " Those Tasanagi's... persistant even in death. Alright, thank you young man! " " Ill hold them off..." Brick said as he drifted back down to ground. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTPn4Jlrjb0&index=17&list=PLHO37SszSdOwaH8Snu6zyHga-Wz33IrqC ) Brick glided back down to the ground as all four horsemen stood at the ready to fight him. "... So... Which ones going down first.." As Brick placed his hand down he'd turn his attention to the four of them, ready to do battle to the death if he needs too. " You think just because you have our brothers power, you have the capicty to face us? You are truly foolish, you shall perish. " Death said as he made portals all around Brick who stood there unphased. His eyes dead set on them concentrating his chi around his body in flurrys of waves. His eyes shooting out left to right at the portals as they appeared all around him. " Nice trick..." He said tilted his head up at Death before War came out of one of the tournament and he caught one of the punches full on. Which caused the ground to erupt all around them. " H-HOW COULD THIS BE... HOW COULD HIS POWER HAD DOUBDLED BY THIS MUCH..." War said as he looked Brick in the eye when he clashed fists with him. With Wars blood in Brick, he becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by war and all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Brick is capable of boosting his strengths every time he battles now. The more he fights, the stronger he becomes . This includes his natural abilities such as speed or strength and even supernatural abilities and skills. He'd crush War's hand with his own fist before back handing him into another building. " I dont even need whatever the hell the Doc's cooking up... I can beat you guys like this. " After stating so, Brick simply backhanded War through a building by 60 feet, his brother Death Catching him. " Damn it... He's too strong..." Fury said as Brick was walking towards them. Brick was more powerful due to all of the chaos that had been transpiring. The Difference between War and Brick despite them having the same powers was that Brick had the Omega gene, and it was making his strength just that more potent in retrospect. " ALRIGHT! MICHIKO, GET IT WORKING LETS GO! " He said as he rushed through the lab, tapping away at the keyboards before he rushed over to the machine, the NUllifer placing the artifact Keyome had given him into its place. As Brick continued to walk towards them, he'd receive some assisstance from None other then Hiro Lionheart. He stood there in his broken Maru Jeitai armour with his head held high. " Kid..." Hiro said looking back at Brick. " That thing in the skys gonna drop... Let me Handle these guy. You take care of that, or were all going to die. " Hiro said looking back at Brick, and brick was looking back at him. " But.. " " GO! " Brick stepped back and scowled as he nodded his head, not wanting to Test Hiro any further then he needed too, blasting off into the sky. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOi4fxjQ0lo ) " Well... " Death Said as he pointed his Sycthe at Hiro Lionheart. " I remember this one, he was fun. " Hiro remained silent as he tilted his head down. " Im going to use a power... i've never had to use before on anyone. But today...I'll show you what happens when you try to destroy this world. My world..." As Hiro spread his feet apart he'd shout at the top of his lungs, his aura blasting out from his form in a massive wave of chi that coated his body 2346524.gif Hiro being the sheer creation of the PSE, his body is designed with a failsafe. If he ever were placed into a near death situation, then he will shift into what the PSE maru jeitai science's team's call " Zeus Mode." Hiro was made from the DNA samples of three men. Donnie Yun, his strand of DNA is what the PSE go into it's level of perfection anyway's. Donnie Yun still had small traces of the Z-seruem in his blood, which Keyome collected after there battle in the wood's that faithful day. Along with Ketosan Hideo, which they used as a conduit to make an energy source for PSE solider's. It's called 'Surge'. It was replicated like chi and implanted into Hiro's body thus why he's able to go into Zeus mode in the first place. With Ketsosan's dna, the Surge was made from small traces of his blood that allowed them to contruct an artical chi. The surge is only within the PSE soliders and only for the PSE solider's. It work's like chi would but the energy source come's from Hiro's combat high and almost work's like adernaline. The longer and more he fight's the more of a surge output he candish out. Thus why in a near death experince Zeus mode will activate itself. And last but not least, Keyome Tasanagi. Wanting the solider's to all be highly intellgent and able to adapt to any situation. They used Keyome's brain cells to do so, donating a small portion just for this project. They would have went out there way to find Tetsu Ryoji's cell's. But at the current time and date, it had been impossible to obtain. Along with traces of the creator of the city that they found within the old ruins of old new york. When in Zeus mode heavy surges of lightning surge all over his body and his body gives off a bright glow, even his clothing get highlighting. Within Zeus mode. Hiro is able to push his hidden strength within himself and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to his incredibly strong force of will and anger. He will be able to bypass all limitations he's possessed on his offensive and defensive capabilities along with his overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. Due to Hiro undergone experimentation. His body has been evolve to adapt to any situation as a living weapon. Within Zeus mode he can easily crush and/or deform objects around him simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who are affected by this power would be afflicted with severely misshapen bones that appeared as if they had simply grown that way their whole lives. In several cases, Hiro accomplishes this by applying highly deadily levels of force to objects. Within Zeus mode. Hiro's body becomes a vibroweapon. His cells, skin, bones everything vibrating at such a high speed that he vibrates at inhuman speed's that make's his body give off a glow whenever he's n Zeus mode. His body becomes an ultrasonic generator. Able to use this factor in combat, The ultrasonic vibrations along his bodies edges allows him to cut through much denser materials than he would normally be possible. With a well formed strike he can almost cut through anything. As his body radiated with the glow, he'd ready himself his muscles buldging outwards. " Lets go..." MEANWHILE ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tekl8ud8KLU ) As he attempted to singal them into the room, a loud explosion would have rippled through the walls of the barracaded room and there he had been. Turner Lionheart, son /clone of Hiro Lionheart. Turner. is a brash, blonde, spikey haired teenager, who enjoys fighting. As a child, Turner was bullied and tormented because he had been what the kids called ' A test tube baby.' He had been trained since a young boy in the art of combat, being a secrect weapon in the Maru Jeitai army. Alot like Hiro had been. Turner started fighting early as a result, beating up those who tormented him. Despite his training, Turner fights using street fighting methods as opposed to real martial arts. He prides himself on being a thug and therefore he fights without honor, usually with cheap shots. However, he does seem to draw line when it comes to hitting women. Turner is a teen obsessed with fighting and takes a lot of pride in that. Ironically, he believes that fighting doesn't resolve anything, and fights more for fun than anything else. Initially, he is believed to have an average, or below average intelligence. He is very cocky and gets angered easily, and always has wise cracks. He isn't very good with being around girls, because he had little contact with them up until high school because they thought he was creepy. " No one... touches my cousins girl... even if he is a tool. " Turner said as he made his way in. " HOW DID YOU KNOW TO BE HERE, I MADE SURE WE WERENT FOLLOWED! " Turner crossed his arm smirking. " Im a Maru Jeitai, trained under the Jackal corps, Stealth is my sepciality, besides i Uh... take the time to watch Suzume every now and then. She's kinda hot what can I say, i'll take that stalker flag." " YOU STUPID LITTLE PUNK, YOU WONT RUIN THIS FOR ME! " He said attempting to shoot Hiro but would have failed horribly as he shot over to the right, doding the gun fire completely and then making his way over to choke slam Browine into the ground, knocking him out completely with one slamming technique."... Fucking Idiot..." Turner said standing up slowly. OVER IN THE MEGA DOME Trejo and Marcus had led a full blown war against the Mayhem squad, beating them mostly with sheer brutally and combat finess. The Arcane hadn't been a match for the two well trained MMA fighters. BACK TO DISTRICT 2 As Brick soared into the air, he'd look down to see Hiro fending the Horsemen off alot better then he had expected, better then him actually. As he soared up into the sky to stop the massive falling ball of death, he'd catch it with all of his might and hold it there, slowing down its process by 25% giving them an extra boost of 15 minutes... ulitmately giving them 30 in all before everyone was gonna go boom and die. " C'MON MICHIKO LETS GO! " Ochigi said tapping at the Keyboards as swiftly as his body would allow him too. " WE DONT HAVE MUCH TIME, WE HAVE TO STOP THEM NOW, OR THE WORLDS GOING TO END AS WE KNOW IT! " " I KNOW OCHIGI, JUST... JUST WORK WITH ME HERE! " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhRmTV744Y8 Back to the Aslyum... Both Bght and Kin would have both been on the roof top, in there stances as they readied themselves for the continuation of there battle. " AGGGGH!! " Kin rushed Blight, clashing fists with him and as they both went into a hand on hand grappling match for power. " YOUVE ALREADY LOST, DONT YOU SEE... LOOK AT THAT BALL OF DEATH, SEEM FAMILIAR TO YOU!?!? " Kin's eyes shot over to it, and he'd get flash backs of the GMAF again... "... Tch.. " " EVEN IF WE DONT GET THE SHARD RIGHT NOW , WE'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU ALL, YOU ALL WILL DIE..." Blight said to him with a scowl on his face. " And through your dead forms... I will find the shard, and be rewarded the power of a GOD! " Blight said shouting at the top of his lungs as he barked in Kin's face. " You'll never see the big picture... your too foolish, you'll never see that we wont let you win. We'll fight to our dying breathes for our home. Even if no one else will, my family will fight! WE WILL FIGHT FOR THIS PLACE, BECAUSE IT IS OUR HOME, THIS FUCKING SCUM BAG OF A CITY, IS OUR HOME, AND WE WONT LET SOME ASSHOLE LIKE YOU AND YOUR MARY GANG OF GODS... TAKE IT AWAY FROM USS!!! " Kin said driving Blight back and then slamming him down onto the ground with a hard scoop. Mounting over him and with all of his might he'd thrust his hand down into his chest and rip Blights bleeding heart out of his chest. " How... I HAD THE POWER OF A MILLION MEN..." As his eyes began to white out Blight slowly began to revert back to his orginal form as he died. " I had the strength... of a Million and one.." Kin said before he blacked out, dropping down next to Blights dead body. INTO THE CITY... Brick had been holding it off for as long as he could with only 5 minutes left, everything seemed dire! With the battle with Hiro and The Four Horsemen, he'd be on one knee bleeding nearly to death while The Horemen stood over him, gettting ready to make the kill. " You fought hard Human. " He said twisting the blade around as he was getting ready to impale him. " NOW! " Michiko said as she slammed her fist down onto the console and a mist fired from the top of the tower and then a sonic boom that errupted all throughout the city! And as it did, the massive death ball litterally dissappeared into nothing When Brick had litterally been leaning backwards completely trying to stop the death ball. And The Four horsemen's chi all diminshed into nothing, All of there weapons dropped down to the ground, not able to weild them anymore due to the lack of power. " HOW CAN THIS BE! " War said in attempts of lifting his weapon. But... to No advance he could do so. Hiro then began to laugh. " They... did it, they stopped the acpcolypse. " DO IT NOW HIRRROOO!!! " Ochigi said to Hiro from the top of the towel. Hiro's eyes flared and slanted before he dove forward and sliced his hands right through the four of them.. Blood exploding from there necks as they were beheaded at the same time. Killing all four of them instantly before he passed out. Michiko and Ochigi both panted dropping down onto the floor. 6 Months later... Summer, July 6th, 2169 " Lockmen..." Brownie Donald Lockmen looked up at the prison gaurd at his cells cages. " Visitor for you. " He waited paitently as Kin made his way infront of the cell, with a suit on. And a suit case in his hand. "... Sup Lockmen. " Kin said tilting his head up. "...Tasanagi, you finally came down to see me huh, come to pay your old boss a hello. " " Something like that. " Silence swept through for a moment. " Im quitting the force, after your arrest a new Cheif was appointed, they would have picked me. But im too young, i didnt want that responsiblity anyways. " " Yeah, it woulda changed you kid. " "... Lockmen... can I ask you, why you did it? " Donald turned his head to kin and sighed. "... Honestly...? Well, I wanted to be a god. To Become more then what I was, to become something great. " "...I see. " Silence sweeped through for a second time now. "... I just... wanted to let you know. That, I forgive you. You didnt hurt Suzume, but you could have. I want to let you know, that I learned alot from you. And... I'll take what I learned, to better myself as a man. Thank you..." ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnQmzWbT2NQ ) As Kin turned his back on Lockmen he'd stop him by reaching out of the cage. " Hey... Kid? " Kin turned to look back at Lockmen as he stared at him through the cage. "... Tell Nadine to... write me sometime? " "... Yeah, I'll relay the message. " Kin said pulling on his suit tie before he shot out a peace sign and made his way out of Brick wall Prison. Getting into his car and driving off to the beach, looking out at the sunset. "... We have two months left... before The Sector Games, I should rest up this time. Im going to need to be at my strongest. " He said placing his hands behind his head, looking behind him he could see the new radiating District 2, with the help of the cyborgs in D4, district 2 was as good as new. Good for another day. Category:Ark 21 Category:House of Blight Category:Four is Company